legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/New Rant/Question
I'm here to make another blog and make myself look stupid again! Hooray! So... as many of you may know, Lego recently released a game called Lego Worlds. It seems to be like Minecraft (but in it's current state... early access...) it'll need time to be finished the way Lego intended it to be. BUT, in the year or two that it'll take for the game to leave "Early Access" and get to the point where everything is implemented, then it'll turn into the ultimate Lego mod maker! (If Lego does what Bethesda did and adds a mod creation kit, ima cry my eyes out from joy :D) Many of you already know where this is going. The mention of Lego Worlds on the LU wiki means that of course I'm suggesting that it'd be possible to remake Lego Universe. Though it does seem possible (in the eyes of a person who doesn't make mods) to do. It probably wouldn't be a game that you could really play with 50 people, but y'know... even building the map itself without modding in everything would still be pretty cool :P It's true, I never learn. Of course it'd be near impossible to edit out most of the base feature of the game to swap them out for health bars, limited inventory, preventing block-breaking, spawning custom monsters, adding npcs.... (If we're lucky, Lego will put in NPC's towards the end of development..) This was a dumb, pointless post. I know! Many others have probably come to that conclusion. "Lego Worlds could be like Lego Universe if we mod it!" Stated probably every forum post. (I never bothered to check.) I don't even think I'd have to go into detail as to what my thoughts on the subject are because in a week or two i'll look at the comments section of this blog and find almost everyone telling me that it's not possible, or that it'd be too much work. It probably is too much work and impossible! If you didn't get my question by now: would it/could it be possible that Lego Worlds could provide a scaffolding for a client-based Lego Universe remake? If people can make entirely new games out of others (Garry's Mod, Skyrim, Terraria, Minecraft, etc..) then why couldn't it be possible for Lego Worlds to be honored to have a community remake an old MMO and place it in-game? It's not like I'm saying "Oh, go and build everything from scratch and make it perfectly the same!" No, I'm not trying to give that message. If the game were to be remade this way (in which case how in the name of nexus did anyone agree with me?) then the game should be made in a way that is different from the original. (not only to look better and improve problems but also make it so that it's more of a tribute/remake of a game and try to explain how that'd be legal in the case that Lego hates on their fans and says that they can't try to remake a game that they saw as a failure or a money pit.) I'm done with my nonsense and rambling. Point out my mistakes and prove how stupid this blog was. Have a nice day. Category:Blog posts